Romulan Star Empire/Ship Classes
This page lists the various models of starship used by the Romulan Star Empire in Star Trek. Bird-of-Prey The earliest known class of Romulan vessel, the Bird-of-Prey was a stealth attack ship that was in circulation during the 22nd century. It was so-named due to its bird-like shape and was used commonly in military patrols and missions of espionage. * Type: Bird-of-prey * Length: 130m * Decks: 6 * Max. Speed: Warp 7 * Armaments: Disruptor cannons * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device (prototypes only) V8 class The V8-class bird-of-prey was similar in design to the original birds-of-prey used during the 22nd century, though this variant was capable of utilizing larger, more powerful weapons systems. * Type: Warship, Bird-of-prey * Length: 150m * Width: 90m * Height: 22m * Decks: 7 * Crew: 170 * Max. Speed: Warp 8 * Armaments: Plasma torpedoes, nuclear warheads * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device D7 class The D7 cruiser was a type of battleship designed and built by the Klingon Empire during the 2250's. During the 2260's, the Klingons had entered into an agreement with the Romulan Star Empire and shared the D7 schematics with them as part of the agreement. As such, the Romulans also made use of this ship class during the latter half of the 23rd century. * Type: Escort, Cruiser, Warship * Length: 228 m * Crew: 430 * Max. Speed: Warp 9 * Armaments: Disruptor cannons, phasers, magnetic pulse generator, torpedo launcher * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device Marauder drone ship An advanced experimental starship described as a marauder and developed by the Romulans in the 2150s. At least two prototypes of the vessel were built. The ship itself was a modified Romulan warbird, with its propulsion systems and command circuitry largely identical to the typical Romulan warship of that era. * Type: Attack ship * Crew: Unmanned * Speed: Warp 5 * Armaments: Triphasic disruptors * Defences: Multispectral emitters D'deridex class The D'deridex class warbird served as the mainstay of the Romulan Star Navy during the 24th century. Powered by an artificially generated quantum singularity, this ship was not only one of the most powerful ships in the Romulan Empire, but the entire Alpha Quadrant. The outboard plan of the warbird's design incorporated a unique, horizontally split "shell" hull design, with a prominent forward section. The bulk of the ship's overall size was incorporated in the open-shell, which resembled two separate "wings" that met at either side at the warp nacelles, at the "tail" and off the "neck", which was connected to the "head" or primary forward hull section. The "head" featured the bridge, main engineering, and a majority of the primary weapon systems of the vessel. * Type: Warbird, battle cruiser * Length: 1041.65m * Width: 772.43m * Height: 285.47m * Mass: 4,320,000 tons * Decks: 63 * Crew: 1500 * Max. Speed: Warp 9.6 * Armaments: 6 disruptor banks, 2 torpedo launchers * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device Mogai class The Mogai class was a type of warbird introduced in the late 24th century. This design was intended to counter the Klingons' own Negh'Var class battleships and the Sovereign-class starships of the Federation, though its entry into service was delayed due to the outbreak of the Dominion War. * Type: Warbird, battle cruiser * Length: 603m * Width: 911m * Height: 94m * Crew: 900 * Max. Speed: Warp 9.95 * Armaments: 12 disruptor banks, 6 torpedo launchers * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device Scimitar class The Scimitar was a revolutionary new warbird design initially planned by the Tal Shiar to be used against the Dominion. The plans were eventually stolen by Shinzon and the Reman Resistance who constructed the original Scimitar in secret and intended to use its considerable power to not only liberate Remus from Romulan oppression, but also to destroy the Federation. The Scimitar boasted a massive arsenal of fifty-two disruptor banks, twenty-seven torpedo launchers, and an experimental thalaron-based biogenic pulse weapon that could swiftly annihilate any and all organic material in its path. It also represented the perfected meshing of shielding and cloaking technology; not only was it capable of keeping its deflectors raised while cloaked, but could also fire its weapons while cloaked, with minimal distortions in the cloaking field caused by weapons discharge. Despite its highly advanced nature and lack of any true weaknesses, the Scimitar was destroyed in battle against the USS Enterprise-E in 2379. * Type: Warbird, dreadnought * Length: 890m * Width: 1350m * Max. Speed: Warp 9.8 * Armaments: 52 disruptor banks, 27 torpedo launchers, photon and plasma torpedoes, thalaron generator * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device Category:Star Trek Category:Romulan Star Empire